henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Stickmin
'''Henry Stickmin is the main character of Breaking The Bank, Escaping The Prison, Stealing The Diamond, and most recently, Infiltrating The Airship. He is very unlucky yet lucky at the same time. His hilarious failures are what most people love about him, however he always seems to get in a lot of trouble. Being a "Pure Blooded Thief" and all, it's hard not to find yourself in some sticky situations.' Breaking The Bank In his first appearence, Henry attempts in many ways to break into a seemingly randomly placed bank in the middle of a desert. This is where he begins to show off his iconic failures. Upon his trials and errors, He uses tools such as a shovel to dig a tunnel, TNT, a lazer drill, a wrecking ball, a teleporter, and finally a disguise. In all, the tools he uses, except the disguise, all back fire against him. However, after all is done and the player chooses the disguise, which is actually just an empty bag of money he crawls inside of, Henry crawls into the bag and lays on the side of the road. A truck that works for the bank stops beside him and the two drivers think he's just a bag that fell out and decide to toss him in the back. When he reaches the bank, he is stored into the vault among the rest of the loot. In a small gesture of celebration, Henry accidentally triggers an alarm by motion sensored lazers. He is then taken into custody and thrown in jail for attempted bank robbery. Escaping The Prison The next part of Henry's story begins with him in his cell in prison, seeming upset. Two guards call his attention, one toying with him saying he was free to go, then laughing at him saying he was kidding. Then they give him a package he recieved, mentioning that they already checked for anything useful. However, Dave, one of the security guards had actually not checked the package. As they leave, Henry opens the box to find a cake that opens up and has something inside of it. Henry reaches down into the cake only to find and use a tool to his advantage. Sneaky Ending Henry finds a file in the cake and decides to file the cells bars to escape. He is then attacked by both the security guard who taunted him and Dave. After he knocks out both of them with the bar he filed, two other guards exit and elevator and notice him. He quickly enters a closet and uses a chair to climb up to the air duct. From there, he makes his way up to the roof of the prison. Henry notices a crate that has one last tool for him, Plungers. He uses the plungers to slowly climb down the prison walls and finally runs off back into the desert, free. Lame Ending Henry finds a cellphone which he uses to contact his lawyer, Phoenix Wright, who helps him by winning the case. Wright gives the court the bag Henry had slipped in to sneak into the bank as evidence. He makes note to how it would be impossible for the knot to be tied from the inside, as Henry though actually managed to do just that. Wright then begins to take note of how Henry was fairly beatened and that he was beatened and stuff into the bag by one of the drivers of the truck. Wright begins to explain how the witness/driver had placed Henry on the side of the road so he could stumble upon him and put him in the back when they found him. Also, he continued to say how the witness knew the bank would be filled with other bags so Henry would never be found. Finally, Wright manages to convince the judge Henry was the victim and isn't guilty, allowing him to go free. Badass Ending Henry pulls out a large drill which he uses to drill into the floor to the room below him. He finds a crowbar to open a grate in the floor to crawl into the vent system. Unfortunately, he falls from the vent into a heavily guarded area. Two guards chase him and shoot at him as he runs and he manages to escape them. Finally, he is in a duel against the chief of the prison. A small stare down occurs and finally the chief opens fire. In a quick parody of the matrix, Henry dodges every shot except for the last which he catches and some how "Shoots" it back, splitting the chiefs gun in half. Henry then walks out the prison with the "Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" theme in the background. He then exits the building and steals a cop car, driving off into the desert. Stealing The Diamond As the story continues, we see a video clip from the news on Henry's TV showing the mayor announcing the Tunisian Diamond exhibit open. The Diamond being worth up to 12 million dollars, Henry quickly decides to steal the diamond. He is seen swiping his keys off the table and heads his way to the Museum. The Undetected Ending Henry decides his best way of entering is sneaking in. He uses a teleporter to teleport himself from the museums side, to the roof. There, he notices a guard on watch and uses a penny to distract him. As the guard looks away, Henry quickly dashes through the door behind the guard. Now on a catwalk above the diamond, Henry lowers himself down to the diamond with a wire. Then he proceeds by smashing the glass surrounding the diamond with a hammer. Finally, Henry, now with the diamond in his possession, uses a plank to launch himself near an exit, still unnoticed by the guards. When he exits, he drops the diamond on top of the last guard outside. Once he does this, he successfully escapes undetected. The Aggresive Ending Henry bust through the front door of the museum with his Scooter. He runs over many guards and shields himself from the guards bullets with a shield. He uses a tow cable to drag the Diamond out of the museum. While on the road, he is being chased by the cops who attempt to shoot him. Henry quickly throws a rock at the officer, Johnny, who's death leads to the police asking for reinforcements. Soon a helicopter with a sniper arrives. Henry then deflects the bullets with a Bubble from Sonic and escapes the helicopter by going in a tunnel. In a dead end due to an uncomplete bridge, Henry is asked by the police to surrender. Henry, however kicks the diamond off the bridge, holding onto his scooter and falls quickly into the river below, escaping the cops bullet. He awakens in a swamp next to his diamond and celebrates his success. The Epic Ending Henry sneaks in from the side of the museum, using a pick-axe to slowly break down the wall. In a reference to Minecraft, a Creeper attacks henry from behind, busting down the wall. Henry gets up and notices two guards, one being Dave from Escaping The Prison. As Dave tells his story of failing to check Henry's package, Henry knocks out the other guard with a small plane. As Dave runs for help, he crashes into a wall, knocking himself out. Henry sneaks past a snoozing guard into another room where he uses a Mario Brothers Mushroom to grow. He then walks into the Diamond exhibit, taking the diamond however shrinks after he is shot with a canon. Much chaos breaks out and soon the Center for Chaos Containment take notice of this. They send a giant robot to destroy the museum. Knowing he would most likely die, Henry makes a run for it, leaving the diamond. He then is seen running away in slow motion as the robot continues to destroy the museum. Before long, Henry is on the road, breathing heavily when suddenly the Diamond lands beside him. He stands over it, in success. Infiltrating the Airship After waking up on a military plane, soldiers tell him that his skills from breaking banks, attempts of robbery, and escaping prison can be useful for taking down a clan known as the "Toppat Clan". The Toppats are on an airship and the soldiers demand for Henry's help to take them down. They also assure that if Henry succeeds, all charges against Henry will be dropped and Henry will be a free man. And so begins Henry's 4th adventure. RANK: Government Supported Private Investigator (ENDING) Henry arrives on top of the airship with a earpiece to hear Charles (his pilot) commands. Charles tells him there's a Toppat Member guarding the door into the inside of the airship. Henry then uses a vacuum to suck up the door (and the guardian as well) and jumps in. He finds that there is a Toppat Meeting and uses glue on his hands to climb on the ceiling to the other room undetected. When a door begins to open, Henry panics and jumps into a shaft. Charles says that there is a place labeled "Records" and would probably be a good place to look. For help, Charles sends in a robot helper (looking like Tails from Sonic) that helsp him hover over a deep gap. Finding an idiot who can't open a door with a key card, Charles melts the idiot's bones and Henry takes the key card to open the door into the Records. Henry knocks out a guard and takes a huge piece of evidence before climbing into a vent and arriving at one of the bay doors. Henry opens the bay door to see the military helicopter close in to rescue Henry. Charles tells Henry to press a button on his earpiece, and the earpiece turns into a force gun that pushes guardians off the airship. Before more men could come, Henry gets inside the helicopter with the evidence and the Toppat Clan has been proven criminals later and more than a hundred members have been arrested. RANK: Relentless Bounty Hunter (ENDING) Shot out by a cannon into a plastic ball, Henry lands inside the cockpit of the Airship and sights the Toppat Leader. The leader flees while his Right Hand Man promises to hold him off. Henry rams through the door at full speed while the Right Hand Man tells everyone about the security breach. After Henry ejects form the plastic ball before it gets crushed, Henry chases the Toppat Leader on foot. When he finds that the Toppat Leader is trying to open a door on a high ledge, Henry gets a rocket launcher and "rocket jumps" (in reference to Team Fotress 2) onto the ledge where he encounters the Right Hand Man in a Earthbound/Final Fantasy RPG-style fight. After defeating the Right Hand Man, the chase continues until Henry manages to capture him in the bay door. When he opens the bay door, the leader surrenders the airship to him while the helicopter tells him to bring the leader to us for his life back. Henry has two choices: to take control of the Airship for himself or give the military the Toppat Leader as promised. If Henry chooses to escape in a tank and give the Toppat Leader to the military, Henry is pardoned for all his crimes and is set free. RANK: Rapidly Promoted Executive At the part where Henry Stickmin has the two choices to either take the airship for himself or have the Toppat Leader arrested, you may get the rank of "Relentless Bounty Hunter" if you choose to arrest the leader. But if you choose to take the airship for yourself, you and the Toppat Leader drop dummy decoys out from the airship and the military helicopter follows it. When the military soldiers find out Henry betrayed them, the airship is already gone and Henry is the new Toppat Leader. RANK: Pure Blooded Thief (ENDING) Using a Grapple Gun, Henry arrives on the edge of the plane among a door inside the airship. Henry decides to wait until a Toppat Member opens the door from the inside and sneaks in. Henry then jumps into a vent, but while riding through the ventilation shaft, he sights a huge ruby and decides to target it at the airship's vault. When he arrives at the vault, he shrinks the huge ruby to a smaller size so Henry can hold it. Unfortunately, Henry sets off an alarm causing the soldiers to notice Henry is turning their backs on them. The military helicopter then fires a missile that blows Henry onto a propeller. Henry chooses to put on a Power Armor and fall down in style while the airship crashes. The military and the Toppats charge in for a huge battle while a nearby Chaos Control Center decides to send in another army to take care of the problem named "Prototype." ''Once they are sent in, they start killing soldiers to take care of the problem while the survivors flee. When Henry steals a prototype's flying suit, he flees as well and runs into a military helicopter. The soldiers decide to let him go because they already got what they came for. As the helicopter flies away, Henry escapes with the ruby in hand. RANK: Lightning Quick Larcenist (FAIL) Arriving in an open bay door in the launch of a sticky hand, he pushes off a vault off the airship with him. Quickly, the military helicopter uses a claw to grab Henry and the vault and pull both of them inside. This may look like an ending, but it's really not. When the soldiers opens the vault, they only find a worthless teddy bear and raises their guns to shoot Henry. (FAIL) Gallery 1.jpg|Henry escaping-the-prison.jpg|Henry in prison henry with plungers.jpg|Henry with plungers rocketlauncher.jpg|Henry when he found rocket launcher in the cake henrypowerarmor.png|His Power Armor